Till Death Do Us Part
by Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie
Summary: Jonouchi remembers his past with Seto as he portrays him in public eye. JS JMokuba full summary and pairing inside.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Till Death Do Us Part  
  
Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Yugi  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Jonouchi/Seto, Jonouchi/Mokuba, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, Otogi/Honda, Shizuka/Isis/Anzu  
  
Warnings: Character death, YAOI and YURI, tissue alert  
  
Archive: If you want it for a website then just ask me  
  
Disclaimer: YGO does not belong to me if I did Mai would never exist and Noa would still be alive and people would stop getting rid of Bakura and Anzu would at least punch some one once, kinda like in the mangas.  
  
Summary: Katsuya Jonouchi is in pain. His lover, Seto Kaiba, has been killed in a fire. Now what's left of Kaiba Corp will crumble if Seto does not show up to a meeting in a week. Jonouchi tries something drastic. He disguises himself as none other than Seto. But what he didn't expect was the problem of Mokuba who Jou has fallen in love with or his newfound dedication to his new family and company. But when the time comes will Jou want to go back to an abusive father? And will he ever tell Mokuba the truth?  
  
Okay, there are a heck of a lot of flashbacks. They're all in italics. Which is why we see some Jou/Seto action.

* * *

Katsuya Jonouchi stopped in front of the burned out husk that was once a building. It was once Kaiba Corp but not any longer. His brown eyes traced the outline of it. His lover, Seto Kaiba, had perished in that fire. He remembered watching the empty seat in front of him in class. Kaiba was almost always in class. But since his dad didn't really believe in the news he never knew. A week had gone by before he had asked Yugi's grandfather for a lift to Kaiba Corp. He couldn't believe he'd never hear the voice of his dragon again. He didn't want to believe it.  
  
Jou felt horrible. He remembered his last conversation with Seto. It hadn't been the best.

* * *

_"Jonouchi! I can't sit around all day," Seto turned angrily as Jonouchi stroked his face. Now eighteen he had finally caught up to his lover in height. Jonouchi liked being able to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Seto, can't you take just one day off for me?" Jonouchi pleaded and the cold blue eyes melted as Jonouchi leaned forward and kissed Seto softly. The kissed deepened as his tongue slid slowly into his lover's mouth.  
  
"Jou, I hate it when you do this," Seto breathed heavily after he broke from his lover. "I can't stay, my company needs me today."  
  
"Let them be for a day." Jonouchi groaned as he pulled off his shirt and beckoned his dragon close to him.  
  
"Katsuya! I need to be there. Will you quit being so selfish just this once?"  
  
Jonouchi looked up, shocked. Seto never used his first name except when in a rage. Few people even knew his first name.  
  
Seto turned away from Jonouchi. He started to walk, not even hearing when Jou called his name.

* * *

_Jonouchi sat down on the ground in front of the once building. He let his head fall into his hands, crying for his lost lover.  
  
"Jou?" He heard Yugi's voice behind him but he didn't answer. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"Yeah Yuge, go on home with Yami. I'll call fer a ride." Jonouchi heard the car doors shut and was realized when he heard the tires roll across the ground.  
  
'Seto can't be dead. He just can't be. Somehow he's alive.' Jonouchi knew he was fooling himself but he didn't care. He wanted Seto back with him. He could almost taste the sweet taste of his lover's mouth, like candy. His lips always had a mintish taste to them.  
  
Jonouchi remembered the first time they had kissed. It had been after all that mess with Battle City was over. Yugi had of course won and Seto seemed a bit upset. Jonouchi remembered the arena coming down and Seto grumbling in the corner about something or another. Jonouchi could remember it clearly.

* * *

_ "What do you want mutt?" Kaiba's voice was thick with the ever- present sarcasm. "You come to gloat over me because I lost again?"  
  
"No I ain't Kaiba," Jonouchi tried to say but his voice almost didn't seem to work. Jonouchi swallowed hard, knowing what he was planning on doing.  
  
Jonouchi stopped right in front of Kaiba before shoving him bodily against the railing while grabbing the collar of his duster and dragging the CEO's face down to his. Their lips touched for the first time and Kaiba was only too happy to respond to it. The one thing Kaiba had forgotten was the breath mint he had in his mouth.  
  
His puppy, Jonouchi, tasted salty like the ocean's water. Kaiba wanted more as he slid his tongue against the petal lips, begging for entrance.  
  
Suddenly, his breath broke off. There was something hard in the back of his throat. Kaiba pulled away and began coughing and gagging. Jonouchi looked oddly at him, wondering what was going on. Kaiba had seemed pleased by the kiss but now he was acting disgusted.  
  
"Puppy," he whispered. "A little help here?"  
  
"Huh?" Jonouchi looked down at Kaiba on his hands and knees.  
  
"It's not you, I'm choking."  
  
Embarrassment passed over Jonouchi's face as he turned back towards Kaiba and began to slap him on the back until the red swirled peppermint fell out of his mouth. He was sure his embarrassment was nothing compared to Kaiba's at the moment.  
  
"Guess dis means the parties over," Jonouchi said with his trademark grin. Yugi and Yami certainly weren't noticing anything and neither were the threesome of girls: Shizuka, Anzu, and Isis or Honda and Otogi.  
  
"It's just getting started." Kaiba's grin became a feral one of a predator as Mokuba rolled his eyes.  
  
"Big brother, when we get home I'm buying some earplugs," Mokuba noticed his brother wasn't listening but seemingly intent with biting Jonouchi's throat.  
  
"I am going to have a serious hickey tomorrow," Jonouchi muttered but was silenced with Kaiba's lips on his own.  
  
"Yeah, let those girls take it as a warning," Kaiba growled as he pulled away slightly. Jonouchi knew he was especially referring to Mai who was probably out of the Shadow Realm by now, or maybe not. "You're mine."_

* * *

Jonouchi picked his way through the rickety mess that had been Kaiba Corp. He remembered once making love to Seto on his desk in the office on the top floor. He had so many memories there.  
  
Jonouchi felt the dirtiness of ash floating around him as he reached the spot. He knew this spot in the bottom level of Kaiba Corp. It had been the spot where they had first had sex.  
  
Jonouchi knelt down and buried his hands in the ashes. Every piece of rubble he pulled away lightened his heart. They hadn't found Seto's body. Maybe they had been mistaken. But his light heart grew heavy as soon as he saw it. His body was darkened but the chestnut hair was still there, as soft as ever. Jonouchi touched it again, wanting to feel its softness beneath his hands.  
  
Jonouchi crumpled to his knees as he gathered his lover's body into his arms. Why did it have to be him? Yugi and Yami had spent their whole lives together and so had Ryou and Bakura and Malik and Marik. Even Otogi and Honda along with Shizuka, Isis, and Anzu had been together longer than Seto and he. It just wasn't fair.  
  
Jonouchi clutched the body to his chest and wept openly. Two short years, they had sworn to be together forever. Why did this have to happen to him? 


	2. Becoming Kaiba

Misura: I love you're stuff but I haven't been able to read anything recently. Thanks, glad I could make you giggle blushes

Uh, here's another part from me.

Jonouchi sat in silence as he felt the rumble of the engine beneath him. His head stood drooped as his hands trailed over the fabric that covered the back of the limo. It was stained from so many encounters in this very seat. Tom, the Australian driver of this limo had always been Seto's favorite.  
  
"Where would you like to go kiddo?" His accent was strong and it made his Japanese sound thick. "Home? Yugi's? Honda's?"  
  
"No Tom, take me to the mansion."  
  
"Shoulda known, you always went there before, didn't you Katsuya." Tom was the only one who Jonouchi let call him by his first name, Katsuya.  
  
"Yeah, it's the only home I got really."  
  
"Personally, just between you and me, Katsuya, I'm a bit worried about the company. Noa won't take it over now and with a big meeting next week and no CEO it's gonna go down."  
  
Jonouchi looked up shocked, his eyes meeting Tom's in the mirror. Kaiba Corp was going to collapse if something wasn't done. "Wait, Tom, does Kaiba Corp have any experts in make up and disguise?"  
  
Tom slammed on the brakes, whipping around to glare at the blond. Mr. Kaiba had loved this boy more than anything in the world, Tom knew, but if Jonouchi was planning what he thought there would be an outrage if it was ever found out. Tom liked it.

* * *

_ "Hey!" Jonouchi looked up as he heard the voice. He had been early for class for the first time in his life.  
  
Seto was just exiting his limo and waving good-bye to the huge, darkly tanned man in the driver's seat. "Hey Jou, wait up."  
  
"You know, people are going to talk." Seto caught up to him and grabbed his hand, planting a soft kiss on him.  
  
"Let them, puppy." Jonouchi turned as he heard the sound of catcalls from behind them. He groaned inwardly as he saw none other than Bakura, Honda, and Otogi. They had been going out for six months and since Seto had announced it on national television it was kind of hard to hide.  
  
"Hey! Girls and guys are not allowed relationships!" The hall monitor was chasing two freshmen down across the field. He then looked up to see Jonouchi and Seto.  
  
"Well, you never said two guys couldn't," Jonouchi teased. Everyone knew Ushio, the hall monitor was extremely homophobic.  
  
"You're day is coming Jonouchi," he growled.  
  
"Not wit my pretty, sexy, incredible dragon here to protect me," Jonouchi purred and Seto's face began turning a crimson color._

* * *

"Tom?" Jonouchi sat up in the back of the limo as he felt it come to a stop.  
  
"Well, figure I'd help you get on your way on whatever you're planning."  
  
"Thanks Tom," Jonouchi told him as the limo pulled over. He recognized the building as a field office of Kaiba Corp. Seto had once used it when his office was being remodeled.  
  
"They're inside." Jonouchi nodded his head, feeling the pit in his stomach deepening. Sometimes he hated his life.

* * *

"Jonouchi!" Jonouchi heard Noa's voice raising him from his snooze. He didn't know how long he had been asleep.  
  
"Hey Noa, how's it goin?" Jonouchi covered his yawn with his hand as he saw the blue haired boy standing over him.  
  
"There's a mirror over there. Why don't you check for yourself?" Jonouchi nodded, getting to his feet. He approached the mirror, checking himself over. He cautiously touched the chestnut brown hair styled just like his lover's had always been. His facial features were sharper and the most surprising thing were the deep blue eyes.  
  
"Amazing," Jonouchi whispered.  
  
"Jou? You do know it's permanent, don't you?"  
  
Jonouchi turned towards Noa. His now blue eyes threw a glare at Noa. "That's the point Noa. By the way I'm not Katsuya Jonouchi anymore, I'm Seto Kaiba." Jonouchi willed his face to an emotionless expression. This was going to be hard. Right now he just felt like breaking down and crying. But no, Seto Kaiba didn't cry.  
  
"Man, we're good," Noa muttered as he shook his head. Even knowing it's hard to tell."  
  
Jou grinned at the older man. "Let's head home."  
  
Noa raised an eyebrow with an expression Jonouchi had remembered so well from Seto's face. "You are not going home like that and no smiling. From here on in you are Seto Kaiba, remember that. You don't care about anyone or anything besides Kaiba Corp, Mokuba, your boyfriend, and me."  
  
Jonouchi nodded his head then looked up as some clothes were tossed at him. He pulled his nose up at the clothes and the trench coat. It was a warm September night. He was seriously going to sweat to death.  
  
"You knew this was coming Jou. You're a cold CEO. You're better than everyone. Friends are beyond you and so are all those dregs. Your family and work are your life."  
  
"I know that you idiot!" Jonouchi snarled at him. The glower on his face was partially because of the clothes he was wearing.  
  
"You hate the media and all those idiots that call themselves your employees. You ace your classes on your own. I'll be tutoring you for the next couple of weeks because school doesn't start until then."  
  
Jonouchi looked about ready to kill Noa. "School?"  
  
"Yes, school."  
  
Jonouchi finished his outfit with the high boots and blue trench coat. He was already sweating and itchy. 'I think I know why Seto was always in a bad mood. Man! How much starch do these clothes got!'  
  
"Let's just get this over with Noa before I get in a worse mood."

* * *

Jonouchi stepped inside the huge mansion with Noa following a few steps behind. "Big brother!"  
  
The black hair flew in a blur as Jonouchi felt the full weight of Mokuba hit him in the chest. At thirteen he was certainly growing up.  
  
"They," the tears began to flood down his face as he stuttered. "They said you were dead Seto."  
  
It took Jonouchi a moment to respond, or more correctly a sharp jab from Noa's elbow. Jonouchi stroked Mokuba's hair and then quickly let go of him. "I'll always be here for you Mokuba. I won't let you ever be hurt."  
  
Mokuba nodded and then sat down, turning the tv on. He flipped through the channels and something on the news caught Jonouchi's eye.  
  
"Hold it Mokuba." The raven haired boy nodded and stopped it on the news. The anchor was talking in front of a river.  
  
"Today a body was pulled out of this very river. It seems that a teen has commited suicide by drowning." It switched to a picture of a young boy standing confidently with duel disk outstretched. His hair was a mess. Jonouchi covered his mouth as Mokuba looked worried over at him.  
  
"Should I change it Seto?"  
  
"No Mokuba."  
  
"Eighteen-year-old graduate of Domino High School, Katsuya Jonouchi was found in the river. He was a star duelist in several tournaments. He was runner-up in Duelist Kingdom, in the top four in Battle City, and the winner of several Regional and National Championships. Back to you Joan."  
  
The tv switched to a young woman standing with a whole group of people. "I'm here with a group of his friends. "We just never expected Jonouchi to go this far," Yugi was saying through his sobs. Everyone was trying to help him. Yami stroked his back comfortingly.  
  
The anchor took over again. "This is a saddening story of how tragic youth is. A young boy takes his own life while mourning the death of his lover."  
  
Jonouchi flipped the tv off. He didn't want to deal with this. It seemed his decision was made. He was and always would be Seto Kaiba.

Read & Review after two reviews I'll post a new part


	3. 'Brotherly' Love

  
  
Jonouchi dumped his clothes onto the bathroom counter as he turned on the water. The spray hit the cold tile. Normally Seto would be there. It never made for a boring shower.  
  
Jonouchi shook his head as he stood there with a faint smile on his lips. Stepping into the spray he felt relieved as the hot water hit his face. He needed to focus. He couldn't mess up this time. If he did it would cost him more than a little pride.  
  
Jonouchi grabbed for the shampoo, smiling at it as he smelled it. The smell was sweet, just like Seto. He always had used the same type. Vanilla, it had always been the same with him. It certainly wasn't Jonouchi's favorite but he was going to go with it.  
  
Jonouchi washed out the soap, turning off the water and stepping out. He grabbed a towel, drying of his hair. He cleared the mirror, looking at the dark brown hair that fell neatly. The sapphire eyes stared back at him, almost mocking. The color almost seemed to ask Jonouchi what he was thinking. As if he could ever be able to pass as the real Seto Kaiba.  
  
Jonouchi sighed, taking the silk robe off the bathroom door and tying it around his waist. He made his way to the huge room down the hallway. He had spent so much time here with Seto. It was a dark red; all the furniture decorated the same. The fireplace had always shed a warm and inviting light.

* * *

_"So what's this place?" Jonouchi looked curiously at his lover. Seto just gave a mischievous smile.  
  
"Just a small part of the mansion." He headed over to the bar as Jonouchi sat down on the large couch. Seto shortly joined him, offering him a glass of soft red liquid.  
  
"You do drink wine, right?"  
  
"Um," Jonouchi looked down. "Actually Seto, I wanted to talk about dis afternoon."  
  
Seto sat down as he set the glass on the table. "So, how do you feel about it?"  
  
Jonouchi smirked, "other than the fact dat I'm fricken sore?" Jonouchi just shook his head. "Yer something else Kaiba. You coulda been gentler."  
  
Seto laughed. It was the first time Jonouchi had ever heard a genuine laugh from the cold CEO. "Okay, next time I'll bring some sort of lotion to work. Really I thought you were thinking ahead puppy. Afterall you were the one that came to me."  
  
"Like I knew ya were gonna jump me."  
  
Seto picked up his cup, taking a sip from the rim. He eyed Jonouchi over top of it. He was so perfect in Seto's mind. He smirked to himself remembering the interaction in the concert room.  
  
"Well, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know if dis is what I really want. I kissed ya dat day on a bet from Yuge and Honda."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow at him. "Really," his voice was low, almost to a growl. He didn't like being played with.  
  
"Yeah, just cause they knew I liked ya," his face was burning red.  
  
"Jonouchi, taking that bet has to be the stupidest thing you've ever done."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Because now that the master has his puppy he isn't going to let go." Seto put his drink down, leaning forward. He caught Jonouchi's lips in a kiss, letting his hands stroke through his puppy's hair and yank on his shirt. He ravished them licking them as he begged for entrance. His tongue slid into the warmth of his lover's mouth, fighting with the other's.  
  
Jonouchi leaned back, carefully working off the suit of the CEO and letting his hands do what they so wanted.__

* * *

_  
"Seto?" Jou looked up from beneath his blankets. He had been lost in thought and just noticed Mokuba standing there, calling his new name.  
  
"What's wrong Mokuba?" Jonouchi looked at him.  
  
"I'm scared, can I sleep with you tonight." Without thinking Jonouchi nodded his head but regretted it when he felt Mokuba curl up next to him. He smelled just like Seto. It was driving him crazy as the wild black hair brushed against his nose. Mokuba's breathing slowed as Jonouchi moved around a little, trying to get comfortable.  
  
'Blast! This kid is turning me on!'  
  
"Mm, feels good Jou," Mokuba muttered in his sleep. 'Oh shit! I know what he's dreamin bout and it ain't doin me any good!'  
  
Jonouchi finally turned over and tried to close his ears to the mumbling of the intriguing little Kaiba beside him.

* * *

_** BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
**_  
Jonouchi slapped the alarm clock beside the bed. He didn't want to get up and neither did the groaning figure laying on top of him. He could feel the closeness of Mokuba and something else he didn't want to think about.  
  
"Seto! Mokuba! You need to get up!" Noa demanded from the doorway. Mokuba yawned and then crawled out of the bed to get dressed. He smirked at Noa and slapped his butt as he walked out.  
  
"That, is one perverted kid," Jonouchi said as he watched Noa raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, he has been babysat by you and Seto for two years." Noa didn't have a chance to duck the pillow that was thrown at him.  
  
"Get dressed," Noa said with a smirk. "Tom will take you to work."  
  
Jonouchi glared at him then finally got up.  
  
"Oh yeah, and wear the blue suit. Then maybe the secretary won't come onto you. She hates the blue suit."  
  
Jonouchi nodded as he dug through the closet, grabbing the same suit he knew Noa was talking about. He smirked to himself. The secretary could seduce him till she was blue in the face. Seto may have been bi but he wasn't. A woman could lay naked over him and he still wouldn't be turned on. Seto on the other hand had been turned on at the drop of a pin. He of all people should know.  
  
Jonouchi finished putting on the clothes and hurried down the steps. A briefcase was setting on the table beside a bagel and a glass of orange juice. He knew this was Seto's usual breakfast but Jonouchi knew there was no way he was going to survive on that. He seriously had to find a fast food joint or maybe just a drive-thru if he wanted to live.  
  
Jonouchi took the food and finished it quickly as he noticed the time then hurried out the door. Tom was leaning against the limo.  
  
"Heya boss, nice night?"  
  
"Watch it Tom," Jonouchi growled. Thanks to the tantalizing Mokuba he had hardly slept at all.  
  
Tom just laughed as Jonouchi let his head his the back of the seat. Mokuba was seriously going to be the death of him. 


	4. Day 1 as Seto Kaiba

Ryou's Oni: Thank you! I'm glad you're liking this pairing even if you didn't think you would!

Misura: I'm glad you like the flashback there are more to come. Glad I could make you snicker too.

Okay, finally an update, decent sized one too. Five pages on word with normal paragraph format!

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba," said the young secretary in a chipper voice as Jonouchi walked into the office. "You have a conference call with the CEO's of the Joint Duel Monsters Incorporation in three minutes."  
  
"Thank you Victoria," the blond woman smiled at him. Jonouchi didn't know why Seto had hired her. She always wore black and her eyes were a really strange color. What unnerved Jonouchi the most were her natural fangs. If anyone could be a vampire she could have.  
  
Jonouchi went into the office, and sat down behind his desk. He wracked his brain for what Noa had told him about the CEO's of the Joint Duel Monsters Incorporation. It comprised of Kaiba Corp, Industrial Illusions, and Dungeon Dice Inc.  
  
Jonouchi's face flushed. 'Oh no! Ryuuji Otogi!' Jonouchi was sure if any one figured it out today it would be Otogi. Besides, he was dating Hiroto Honda who was not the mention Jonouchi's best friend. Pegasus had since then retired to a hospital bed so Jonouchi tried to remember who had taken control.  
  
"Oh yeah! Now I remember, Marian Crawford, his sister took control.'  
  
Jonouchi settled into the seat, taking a deep breath. Ms. Crawford wouldn't be a problem but Otogi sure would.  
  
Holograms flickered on in front of Jonouchi to show a regal looking woman of white hair wearing a tailored suit and wire frame glasses and Otogi in his general attire of his sleeveless shirt and bandana. Otogi was certainly the most underdressed, Jonouchi noted, as he remembered his own suit. Seto had worn it while traveling around Duelist Kingdom. The trench coat was hanging on the rack in the corner of the room.  
  
Otogi's face looked worn as his image looked up with red eyes, the dark circles underneath them. "Mr. Kaiba, I would like to be the first to offer my condolences at the death of your significant other."  
  
Jonouchi nodded, having a good guess why Otogi appeared so worn. "Thank you Mr. Otogi."  
  
"I for one did not imagine you would be present," Marion's firm voice said.  
  
A flicker of anger crossed Jonouchi's face. "I never back out of my responsibilities Ms. Crawford."  
  
"Very well Mr. Kaiba." Jonouchi remembered Seto telling him about her once.  
  
"Ms. Crawford may we please get to the situation at hand," Otogi said quietly.  
  
"Fine," she said sharply. Jonouchi knew she hated Seto for still having Kaiba Corp and never forgave him for out lasting her brother.  
  
Jonouchi mentally tried to clear out his fogged brain.  
  
"We need to bring Duel Monsters into the mainframe again. I suggest a tournament hosted by us."  
  
"It would certainly make sense," Otogi nodded his head.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, you shall participate in this tournament." Jonouchi looked at Marion a bit shocked. "I don't care what you're dealing in your personal life I shall pull my funding if you do not participate. You will use a deck of my making. I'm sure it will suit you."  
  
"Ms. Crawford this is preposterous!" Otogi snarled at her. "Can't you at least pretend to care? Mr. Kaiba has just lost the love of his life. The person he lost had participated in every tournament. Perhaps it would be too much for him."  
  
"Enough," Jonouchi snarled. Seto Kaiba never showed his feelings and never backed out of a challenge. So he couldn't either, even though the idea of going into this tournament without Seto wrenched at his heart. "I shall participate and win."  
  
"I didn't expect any less," Marion said with a smirk.  
  
Both of the screens flickered off after a look of pity from Otogi.  
  
Jonouchi ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. He left his face fall into his hands in complete exasperation. He would have to duel as Seto in a tournament. He had no idea how he was going to pull this one off.  
  
Jonouchi's hands were shaking as he pulled the paperwork out of the briefcase beside him. He reached carefully towards the computer, turning it on and watching it work it's way to the main screen. He quickly typed in what he knew to be the password as a series of new messages shot their way to the screen. He clicked on the first one.  
  
They were all business related. He really wasn't quite sure what to do about them. Jonouchi hoped Noa would be there soon. Truthfully he knew a little bit about businesses but not near enough. He had just managed to get through the conference call without too many mishaps. He eyed the stats, glad he had at least paid partial attention in his business statistics class. Initially he had wanted to be a business lawyer but that seemed to not be happening. Well, at least he did have some background in it. It was a good twenty minutes before the door to his office cracked open and he looked up to see Noa peeking through.  
  
"Sorry about the conference call Jou. Had I known I would have come in and told you to rest up for the day."  
  
Jonouchi just shook his head. "It's alright Noa." He forced a slight smile. He didn't much feel like smiling today. "It was nothing I couldn't handle."  
  
"Was Marion a problem?" The blue-haired boy asked as he sat down in a chair next to the desk.  
  
Jonouchi ran his hand through his hair and exhaled slowly. "You could say that. She is insistent on hosting a Duel Monsters Championship. She wants me to take part in it."  
  
"Just wants?" Noa echoed. That didn't sound like Marion.  
  
"Actually," Jonouchi leaned back into the large leather covered chair. "She threatened to pull her funding if I didn't participate."  
  
Noa looked panicked. "You didn't agree, did you?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Jonouchi yawned into his hand.  
  
"We're supporting Industrial Illusions! If she pulls out her company will die. If she thinks she can boss you around she's going to pull it for all it's worth! Jou, she's using you. If your secrets gets out not only will Kaiba Corp go under but you could be arrested for fraud." Noa's face was full of earnest.  
  
Jonouchi's mouth turned dry. "What?"  
  
"I think it's pretty obvious." Noa snorted as he started going through the paperwork. "You can go home Seto I'll handle it from here."  
  
Jonouchi sighed, shaking his head. "I'll be back Noa and I'll do it right tomorrow." Noa ignored him as he skimmed the paperwork.  
  
"Go back Katsuya Jonouchi, you aren't cut out for this. I should have known better. You can't duel and you can't manage and your IQ is probably about point two. I don't know what Seto saw in you but what I see is a kid who can barely wipe his own nose."  
  
Jonouchi turned back towards Noa. No one ever insulted him and got away with it. "Noa I am not going home," he said as he stood there, his back straight. His accent had been eliminated and every word was said clearly. The glare of cold blue made Noa shiver.  
  
Noa nodded his head, shocked at the abrupt change. "Jou, I'm willing to work with you if you can stand me."  
  
"That is Mr. Kaiba to you," his voice was low and the glare ready.  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba," Noa swallowed hard. Now he saw Jonouchi's true strength. He would do anything for those he loved. He was loyal to the bitter end. Puppy, it was a fitting name for him. Puppies were loyal to those they loved, even after death.  
  
Noa remembered hearing once about a dog that had been so loyal to its master. It survived for ten more years, living on what it could scavenge but it never left the graveside of where its master had been buried. "That's just what I wanted to hear, now are you ready for the real work, Kaiba."  
  
"I'm there," Jonouchi's eyes glimmered in excitement as he took the challenge in Noa's voice.

* * *

"You fidgeted too much during that last meeting." Noa said as Jonouchi rested his head on the desk.  
  
"Can't hold still dat long Noa." He pulled his arms over his head then saw Noa peeking under his arms at him.  
  
"It's 1700 how about we call it a day?" He half smiled and saw Jonouchi's arms drop. A grin plastered over his face.  
  
"That's the smartest thing you've said all day."  
  
Noa just smirked. "Who said you were done with work for the day? You're just done in the office." Noa slipped a huge stack of papers into the briefcase, followed by a few other things. He snapped it shut, forcing it at Jonouchi.

* * *

Jonouchi dropped onto the silk covered bed. Mokuba was at a friend's house and he didn't know where Noa had run off. He was alone. Jonouchi pulled his pillow over his head, not wanting to let anyone see the tears. "I can't take dis anymore."  
  
"You can and you will. Don't disappoint me Katsuya Jonouchi." Jonouchi raised his head, blinking his eyes. He had sworn he had just heard Seto.  
  
"I'm going crazy."

* * *

_ "Morning puppy," Seto leaned down showering his new boyfriend with soft kisses down the jaw line. Jonouchi rolled over and hit him with the pillow.  
  
"Too early Seto," he grumbled as he pulled the pillow over his head. He suddenly felt a pair of strong arms encircle his small waist. Seto wasn't listening as his long fingers stroked Jonouchi's waist. He kissed the smaller man's shoulder, moving his kisses down the arm until Jonouchi gave up.  
  
"Fine! Fine!"  
  
"Koi, you're in a bad mood," Seto purred. It had been their first night together and Seto Kaiba was in for a rude awakening on the fact of his boyfriend in the morning.  
  
"I hope ya got some caffeine somewhere and quick," Jonouchi snarled.  
  
"Not a morning person I take it." Seto covered a yawn and looked at the clock. He couldn't believe it was already nine. He had slept late.  
  
Seto sat up and padded his way towards the bathroom. He grabbed his dark blue silk robe from the bathroom door, slinging it over his shoulders and tying it tightly around the waist.  
  
He turned to notice Jonouchi pulling on a pair of sleep pants and a t- shirt. He ran a hand through his messy golden hair. Seto let a small genuine smile touch his lips.  
  
Jonouchi slowly rose to his feet and headed out the door. Seto followed him closely, heading down the steps and towards the kitchen. Jonouchi was already running through the cupboards looking for the coffee. He finally found it and then went to the machine.  
  
Within several minutes Jonouchi was sitting across the table from Seto, sipping at his mug as he cradled it in his hands.  
  
Seto rummaged through the fridge before he found a carton of orange juice. He shook it to find that it was almost empty. He poured a glass of it and grabbed a bagel. The servants were off for the day.  
  
Seto sat down glancing up slightly as he heard padded feet enter. Mokuba rubbed the sleep from his eyes. In his arms was a stuffed animal Blue Eyes. His pajamas were yellow and covered with Petit Dragons and Petit Angels. He wore a pair of Kuriboh slippers.  
  
"Hey Jou, morning big brother." Mokuba rubbed his eyes as Jonouchi grumbled something unclear.  
  
"He's hasn't had his coffee yet," Seto said as he laughed. Mokuba grinned widely.  
  
"You finally up?" Noa said coming into the kitchen. He was wearing his own robe as he set down a glass of Cappuccino.  
  
"Can't believe ya drink dat fake stuff." Jonouchi pulled his nose up at Noa's drink after he had downed three mugs of coffee.  
  
"How can you have anything else?" Noa laughed. "Or do you prefer decaf with cream?"  
  
"Black, black as can be. No cream, no sugar." Jonouchi finished off his mug and stared at the bottom of it and stood up to fill his mug again.  
  
Seto shook his head and laughed as Noa and Jonouchi argued over the aspects of different types of coffee._

_

* * *

_  
"Seto! I'm home!" Jonouchi heard Mokuba yell up the steps as he heard the door slam. He realized he had fallen asleep. He threw a glance at the clock that read 2100.  
  
Jonouchi rubbed a hand through his hair as he stood up. He padded over to his 'brothers'.  
  
"Seto! Noa said tomorrow he'd take me and my friends to KaibaLand tomorrow!" Noa trudged in after Mokuba.  
  
"Damn puppy eyes, can't say no to them." Noa grumbled. He dropped into a large oversized chair as Mokuba jumped up and hugged Jonouchi.  
  
"Noa said you could come too Seto!" Jonouchi shook his head.  
  
"I'm not so sure about this Mokuba. I have a lot of work to do."  
  
"But Seto," he whinned. "Tomorrow is Saturday." Jonouchi met Noa's eyes that said 'don't you dare'.  
  
"Sure Mokuba," he ruffled Mokuba's hair as the little boy threw his arms up.  
  
"Yeah!"


	5. Kaiba Land

Kurama's Oni: Thank you

Zelia Theb: You'll just have to wait and see and thank you for the complement on the flashbacks. Those are what make me nervous because they're so much a part of telling the story. I'm very glad they're well recieved.

Anaraz: That will be answered later, and here's the update.

Okay going back to school next week so I'll just see how fast I can get updates out. Updates for other stories are coming once I get my computer to behave with them.

* * *

Jonouchi was officially sick of KaibaLand after about the twentieth 'Mr. Kaiba can I have your autograph?' in five minutes. This time it was a boy who looked like he was about eight. His brown eyes looked pleading up at him. Sure he had refused every single request before but it was something about this kid.

"John?" The mother hurried up and grabbed the kid. "Don't bother Mr. Kaiba. Listen, we need to get rid of these puppies."

Jonouchi knelt down beside John as he picked up the large box. "Can I see them?" He removed the cover and smiled at the Golden Retriever puppies in the box. There was one small male in the corner. It tried to stand and fell over. "These are cute puppies."

John grinned. "This one is Joey." He pointed at the small one. "He eats so much but he's so little and clumsy!"

Jonouchi smiled and stood up to look at the mother, taking out his checkbook and writing a large check. "Here, I'll take little Joey."

The mother gasped. "Mr. Kaiba! We can't take this."

"Please do," Jonouchi saw John looking up at him and then John took his hat off his head. It had the emblem of KaibaLand on it in front of a Red Eyes.

"Mr. Kaiba? Can you sign my hat please?" Jonouchi nodded, taking a silver pen and signing the name as best he could: Seto Kaiba. Jonouchi smiled to himself. He knew Seto's handwriting had always been the worst, now he just needed to pretend to make his horrible.

"Thanks Mr. Kaiba!" John yelled as the mother handed him his new puppy. He ran off, tagging after his mother.

"That was out of line, Jou." Noa growled.

"Where's Mokuba?"

"He found Yugi and the gang and went to get hamburgers after a few rides. That was way out of character."

Jonouchi just shook his head. "Seto had a very soft spot for blonds and puppies. A _very_ soft spot."

Noa figured out what Jonouchi was insinuating and blushed. "I didn't need to know that Jou."

"Actually, Seto loved puppies, especially goldens. You should have seen the time that he came with me to get a goldfish for my sister. He just melted when he saw a little golden." Jonouchi laughed to himself and handed the little puppy that was frantically trying to lick him to Noa. Noa pet it, and the puppy promptly peed. "Where's Mokuba again?"

"I told you," Noa said as he held the puppy away from him. "With Yugi and the gang. I promised we'd have lunch with them all."

Jonouchi's face paled. "Lunch? With Yugi?"

* * *

"Hey Kaiba!" Jonouchi glanced up as he saw the table with Mokuba and his friends, and Yugi.

"What do you want Mutou?" He said gruffly as he sat down across from his best friend.

"I heard rumors that you were hosting another duel monster tournament. Is that true?"

"Really?" Anzu said, her eyes tracing him. "Yugi, too bad Jou couldn't be here for that.

"Yeah," Yugi said his voice cracking a little.

Jonouchi stood straight up as soon as he heard this. "You okay big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah Mokuba. I'm fine. Where did you hear this from, Mutou?"

"Otogi told me," Yugi forced a smile.

"Otogi?" Jonouchi swallowed hard.

"Well, if it isn't the great servant to the underdogs himself."

Jonouchi growled as he heard Otogi's taunting voice.

"My, I didn't expect to be seeing the grub here. The flying monkey finally let you off your leash?" Jonouchi sneered at Otogi. It was no test being a jerk to Otogi. He hated the guy's guts. Honda and Bakura jumped up as they saw the rage on Otogi's face. They held him back from doing anything drastic.

"Go ahead, let him go!" Jonouchi taunted.

"One of these days Kaiba," Otogi snarled. "You'll get what's coming to you Kaiba! As if getting your boyfriend killed wasn't enough. If that hasn't taught you something maybe you are just a selfish pig."

Jonouchi stood straight up and turned away from Otogi. He had a reason to be a jerk but every one of Otogi's words cut deeper than the last. The pain was worse than anything else.

"Otogi is right about something, Kaiba." Anzu said, her hands on her hips. "You never deserved Jou!"

Jonouchi snorted like it was nothing from her. Mokuba was staring on the ground. "Is there some reason you asked me here Mutou? It better be more than to be lectured by your miserable pep squad."

Honda was glaring at him as Jonouchi sat down and ordered something to eat. Honda turned around as Otogi leaned into him and began kissing his boyfriend's cheek. Jonouchi saw Anzu, Shizuka, and Isis staring at him as well. They all hated him now. Jonouchi excused himself to the restroom and went to the one he knew would be empty. It wasn't a public one but a private area for only him and special guests. Jonouchi stepped in and turned the water in the ornate sink to cold. He stuck his hands under the faucet and splashed it into his face.

_Jonouchi hurried to the area where the note directed him. He knew it had been from Seto and he knew what the CEO wanted from him. Jonouchi sighed as he stood outside the building where Seto Kaiba said he'd be waiting. _

_"I'd figured you'd show."_

_"What makes you think I wouldn't anytime." Jonouchi smiled as Seto dragged him into the small building. It was basically a small apartment in the middle of KaibaLand. _

_"I thought maybe you'd chicken out. How about the bed?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow. "That would be new."_

_"Yeah," Jonouchi snorted. "You're horny, yah know dat? You just can't be patient, any place works. The backseat, bathrooms, conference rooms, the roof, your office, janitor closet, beach, couch..._

_Jonouchi continued to rattle on all the places. The look in Seto's eyes just grew hungrier as he jumped at his puppy. Jonouchi struggled but he was pinned down, halfway into the bathroom. Seto was straddling his waist as he leaned in closely. _

_"I never was one to be patient." _

_"Ya think I don't know dat Set!" Jonouchi felt Seto's arms wrap around him. Seto kissed him openmouthed in an overly aggressively manner. Jonouchi felt the tongue exploring in his mouth. Jonouchi wrapped his arms around him and Seto eventually broke away. _

_"Jou, I've been gone for too long." Seto whispered as he licked Jonouchi's cheek. _

_"I love ya Set," Jonouchi whispered as he finally dropped into his lover's arms. They lay there, naked on the floor, limbs tangled together in a loving embrace. _

_"I know, pup. I know." _

Jonouchi shook his head and let the water droplets drip off. He needed to focus. So many things were happening with the huge meeting next week, the new tournament in a few months, and school right after that. He leaned his hands against the counter and stood there and for the first time since Seto had been killed he allowed himself to cry. He let it all out, all the pent up agony.

"Seto, why did you have to leave me?" He said through strangled cries.

Jonouchi wasn't paying any attention and he didn't hear Yugi coming in behind him. "We all miss him Seto." Yugi said and Jonouchi jumped as Yugi stood beside him. He had to tell some one. He was sick and tired of lying to Yugi after all the kid had done for him.

"Yugi, can you keep a secret?"

Yugi blinked a few times. "Yeah Kaiba, I won't tell anyone I saw you crying. Everyone misses Jou you don't need to hide it."

Jonouchi swallowed hard as he straightened himself out. "Jou isn't dead," he saw Yugi's gasp.

"Where is he? Why were you crying Seto? Why did he have to do this?"

"Katsuya Jonouchi isn't dead," I tried again. "And I am _not_ Seto Kaiba."

Yugi's jaw dropped as he reached up and touched Jonouchi's face. He rubbed his hand across it. "You're really Jou. I can't believe this. You're really Jou!" Yugi hugged his friend tightly and cried.

"Why are you crying Yugi?" Jonouchi said calmly.

"I'm happy, but you don't sound like Jou, even now." He said quietly.

"I've gotten used to it."

"But why were you crying Jou?"

Jonouchi sighed as he stood there and turned his back towards Yugi. "Yugi, Seto died in the destruction of Kaiba Corp. Do you remember when you and gramps dropped me off?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded his head even though Jonouchi couldn't see him.

"I went in and found Seto's body. He wasn't even supposed to work that day." He voice faltered and Yugi put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me."

"No, I have to tell some one."

_"Jonouchi! I can't sit around all day,"_

_"Seto, can't you take just one day off for me?" _

_"Jou, I hate it when you do this. I can't stay, my company needs me today."_

_"Let them be for a day."_

_"Katsuya! I need to be there. Will you quit being so selfish just this once?"_

_"Jonouchi! I can't sit around all day,"_

_"Seto, can't you take just one day off for me?" _

_"Jou, I hate it when you do this. I can't stay, my company needs me today."_

_"Let them be for a day."_

_"Katsuya! I need to be there. Will you quit being so selfish just this once?"_

The argument played over and over in Jonouchi's mind as he sighed. "I have to tell some one Yugi. Seto and I," he faltered again as he struggled to say more. "We-we-we-we, we had an argument that morning." He sniffed a little. "He had been called in for an emergency and I had complained about it and yelled at him about it. He was supposed to spend the day with me. We departed angry that day and I didn't hear about the accident for another week. I only heard about it because your grandfather gave me that newspaper. I went to see, not believing it." His head hung and then he started again, regaining his composure just he did day after day in Kaiba Corp. "I investigated it myself, hoping he had survived but I found the body. The sight flashed in front of his eyes.

_Seto's perfect eyes were closed, the breeze teasing his chestnut locks. Jonouchi remembered running his hand through his hair so often and he remembered the look of passion in the sapphire eyes. They contained through the years hate, passion, sadness, pain, jealousy, loneliness, and of course love. Jonouchi sat there with Seto's head resting in his lap for the last time remembering all the times Seto had done that as Jonouchi played with his hair. His flawless complexion darkly tanned now charred and destroyed. He could remember lying in the sun on the beach with him. He would knead the sun block into his lover's dark skin. He could still feel the smoothness of it as his memory played back those days on his private beach. Lying basked in the sun, the sun beating on them almost as hot as the love and passion they shared. The clothes and sticking to his body, clothes he remembered having removed himself and throwing on the ground in their throes of passion. Sticking to his strong arms that had picked him up bridal style over the threshold as he joked about being married. Jonouchi's attention went to his hands, hands he had felt so often on his body. Hands that had held his and his wonderful smile whenever he blessed Jonouchi with one. The same mouth that kissed him patiently and softly, that whispered sweet words in the dark. The same mouth that had learned every inch of his body and laughed lightly as Mokuba had taken a picture of Jonouchi feeding his lover a chocolate dipped dessert, getting some on his lover and licking it off. _

"Jou?" Yugi asked looking concerned.

"I found his body and I called the driver, Tom. On the way of driving me home he had been talking. He informed me that Noa refused to take over." Jonouchi swallowed hard. "Without a CEO Kaiba Corp would fall since there was going to be a huge meeting. I had to do something so Tom helped me along with a couple people from Kaiba Corp. Noa has been teaching me how to run a business and everything else I need to know. Now I've made a mistake and there's a tournament and I have to duel in it. I have that huge meeting in two days and I'm about two seconds from snapping. Marion Crawford has been using me, Otogi suspects and Mokuba thinks I'm his big brother. He's taken residence in bed with me and he's been fantasizing about me for the longest time. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Jonouchi sighed as he hung his head. "I'm a miserable friend Yugi."

"No you aren't Jou," Yugi smiled. "You're a great friend and an even greater companion. You're throwing your future away to make sure Kaiba Corp stays afloat. It was Seto's dream and you aren't going to let it fall."

"Thank you Yugi," I hugged him as I smiled. "I think I can do this now."

"We'll all be behind you a hundred percent."

"Please Yugi, tell the others. They deserve to know." Yugi nodded his head and left.

"Take care Jou!" Yugi said as he waved good-bye.


	6. Rival CEOs

Kurama's Oni: Is now okay?

Misura: I'm sure he will. And of course more flashbacks to come! Glad you're liking them so much.

Zelia Theb: I can never imagine Yugi to be taken serious while mad, well, new update and more Yugi.

Well, new part, enjoy!

* * *

Jonouchi dropped into the love seat of the sitting room exhausted. It was only so long before the others knew. He glanced down to see Mokuba sitting in front of the fireplace playing with the little puppy.

"Come here Joey!" Mokuba called as he patted his lap and the little bundle of fur waddled towards him. "Seto, are you feeling okay?" Mokuba asked as he looked at Jonouchi curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'll just head to bed," he said just because he figured the phone would be ringing soon. Jonouchi dragged to his feet and headed towards the room he had once shared with his lover and right on time the phone rang. Jonouchi collapsed onto the bed, hoping they would just go away. No such luck.

Jonouchi sighed as he reached over and picked up the phone. "Kaiba residence," he muttered and then he heard the voice on the other end. It was the mocking voice of Ryuuji Otogi. He didn't understand how Honda could stand the voice.

"I was looking for the master of the house, not the guard dog," Otogi's voice drawled.

"I _am_ Seto Kaiba," Jonouchi snarled.

"No, you're nothing but his pet and I suggest you listen up and listen good Katsuya Jonouchi. You will do whatever I tell you or I will turn you in, capice?"

"You'd never get away with it!" Jonouchi clenched the phone tightly in his fist as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Really, how do you think Mokuba will deal with loosing you, _Seto_?" The threat was obvious to Jonouchi and after three months as Seto Kaiba he was starting to think of it as his family and absolutely no one threatened them.

"Otogi, I'm warning you." Jonouchi growled.

"Meet me at my game shop in one hour. Got that _Seto_, one hour!" The phone buzzed as Otogi hung up and Jonouchi hit his fist on the bedside table.

Jonouchi scowled at the clock on the table as he pushed himself up and headed towards the small closet. He opened the door and rifled through the outfits, finally finding exactly the one he wanted.

Jonouchi changed into the tight black pants and shirt, fitting the metal cuffs onto his arms and buckling the belt with the large clasp that shone with the emblem of Kaiba Corp around his waist. He finished it by grabbing the white and purple lined duster and putting it on along with putting on and buckling three straps around each arm. Finally he reached for the boots and easily slid into them. Thank Ra they had always worn the same size shoes and Jonouchi had finally caught up to Seto in height.

Jonouchi headed down the steps, briefcase in hand, walking silently past the home office where Noa was hard at work. 'Thank you Noa. I owe you more than I could ever repay.' Jonouchi headed past it, towards the door and past the kitchen.

"Seto?" The innocent voice froze Jonouchi. He turned towards the kitchen where Mokuba was standing. "Where are you going, Seto?"

"I have some errands to run kid," Jonouchi said in a stiff voice.

Mokuba just nodded his head as Jonouchi stepped forward and messed up his hair slightly. He leaned down and kissed the top of the head, raven hair tickling his face. Mokuba looked up and smiled at him, a smile Jonouchi hadn't seen for so long, so much like Shizuka's. It was a smile of a kid who adored his big brother. "Okay Seto! Will you be long?"

Jonouchi shook his head as he kneeled down in front of Mokuba. "I shouldn't be long Mokie."

The smile brightened over Mokuba's innocent face as the joy radiated off of him. "You called me Mokie!" Mokuba yelled, tears of joy streaming down his face.

Jonouchi reached out and hugged the boy tightly, holding him closely. There had been one time when he had thought Mokuba would soon turn into a good looking teen and had he been older Jonouchi would have considered dating him. Now it was different. It had changed to the unconditional love between brothers. "I'll be back to tuck you in bed, Mokie." Jonouchi stood up, pulling away from the boy.

"Okay! Bye Seto!"

Jonouchi smiled as he opened the door. "Good-bye, I love you Mokuba."

"Love you too Seto!"

* * *

Otogi smirked as he saw the shape heading towards his game shop. He had to admit that Katsuya Jonouchi had perfected his act to the tee. Even the way he walked and the air with which he held himself were perfect.

Otogi continued to smirk as Jonouchi headed inside, his white duster swirling around him. Otogi headed down the steps to meet his guest.

"Make this quick Otogi. I have a business to run, a tournament to run, and a family to raise." Jonouchi snarled as he glared at the Dice Master.

"Are you quite done?" Otogi said with a sincere smile.

"Oh, yes, one more thing." Jonouchi's look turned to death. "I have your ass to kick for dragging me out here."

Duke's glare turned dangerous as he looked at Jonouchi. "You may think you're something big Jonouchi but without Kaiba you're just a little boy playing house."

"I may be a little boy Otogi, but at least I don't need a bitch to be anything." Jonouchi said calmly.

Otogi raised an eyebrow. He definitely had changed in such short time from the short fused ass he had been. "You're pretty good at acting Jonouchi. I knew there was something going on but I figured Kaiba wasn't thinking clearly. Who taught you?"

Jonouchi's expression turned bored. "Is there some point you're trying to get too?"

"Just curious," Otogi held up his hands defensively. "But I guess if you spend that much time sucking his dick you should be able to pull it off."

That was enough for Jonouchi. He took a step forward and grabbed Otogi's arm, twisting it back and forcing him down to the ground. He was glad that Noa gave him some martial arts training to fit the part.

Jonouchi lifted him up and smashed the other man into the wall several times. "Had enough yet Otogi or should I make it more?"

"Man Jonouchi, you've freaked." Otogi struggled against the taller man's grip but to no avail.

"I don't like you insinuating what you are. Seto's and my relationship was far more than purely sexual." Jonouchi released him and let Otogi slide down to the ground as he straightened out his coat. "You better clean up Otogi or Honda will start suspecting." Jonouchi said as he began walking away.

"You'll always be a bitch Jonouchi. That's all you'll ever amount to. You'll never be important. You'll never be in charge of anything. All you can ever do is follow at your master's heels. Be a good dog Jonouchi. Sit and beg at your master's feet."

Jonouchi shut the door as he continued outside.

* * *

"Kai-I mean Jou!" Yugi exclaimed as Jonouchi knocked on the door of the game shop. The short boy looked up at him a little shocked.

"Hello Yugi," Jonouchi said from where he was standing outside.

"Come in," Yugi said as he opened the door further. "Gramps went on vacation for the week."

"Thanks Yugi," Jonouchi said as he stepped in, following his friend up the steps and into the sitting room. Jonouchi set the briefcase down as he sat down on the sagging couch.

Yugi was blushing as he sat down across from his friend. "Even though I know the truth now it's hard to not call you Kaiba." Yugi watched his friend as a brief look of sorrow crossed the taller man's face. "Sorry," Yugi whispered. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

Jonouchi straightened up as he forced a smile. "It's alright Yugi. I just really need to talk and Noa isn't much for conversation."

Yugi nodded his head but he was scared. _I just really need to talk..._

In all the time he had known Jonouchi he had never used those words. He had never wanted to talk about his life or his problems. "I can imagine he wouldn't be." Yugi grinned broadly. "Noa talks a lot but only if the topic is him."

That coaxed a small laugh and a genuine smile from Jonouchi's lips. He knew it was true. Noa thought he was perfect in every way but of course that just caused Jonouchi to egg him on.

"What did you want to talk about?" Yugi coaxed him.

"I don't like Otogi much," Jonouchi said and he relayed back to Yugi what had happened just a few hours before.

"I'll tell Yami to send him to the shadow realm!" Yugi yelled after he had listened quietly. "How dare he threaten to turn you in just to mock you?"

Yugi's face was turning red. Jonouchi knew he shouldn't but he laughed anyways. Yugi just looked so funny when he was furious.

"Don't laugh! I'm serious!" Yugi yelled as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Sorry Yugi, you just look funny," Jonouchi grinned widely and Yugi's pout turned to an expression of joy.

Yugi soon began laughing with his friend as he sat in the big, overstuffed chair.

/Is there something wrong Aibou?/

No Yami, everything's fine. Yugi said and he felt the reassurance through his mind link with Yami.

"Do you want a coke, Jou?"

Jonouchi glanced up at Yugi's earnest eyes. He had so much work to do back at the mansion and he had promised Mokuba that he'd be back in time to tuck him into bed. There were just so many things to do. Jonouchi dismissed the thoughts. There would be time for that later. Now he had time to spend with Yugi. He couldn't remember the last time he had spent time alone with the kid.

"Sure Yugi, I'd love one."

* * *

It was about three in the morning when Jonouchi finally decided to head back to the mansion. He headed in, opening and shutting the huge doors only to be greeted by a dark silent mansion.

Jonouchi headed through several rooms, towards the kitchen, flicking on the light as he proceeded inside. Jonouchi opened the fridge and dug into it, pulling out a few things to make a sandwich. He was starving so he might as well raid the fridge or he'd never get any work done.

Jonouchi finished with making his food and put everything away before heading to the home office. He still didn't feel comfortable thinking of it as his. It was Seto's and would always be as far as he was concerned.

Jonouchi set the plate down on the desk as he opened his laptop. Jonouchi sighed as he glanced longingly at the couch. He couldn't sleep with so much work to do.

_Seto Kaiba sighed as he turned his gaze away from his computer screen. His boyfriend looked so innocent and beautiful as he lay there, on the couch, sound asleep. Almost exactly like a puppy as Seto always called him. His puppy was content to lie there as he worked. Seto didn't mind as long as he was nearby. He had always been cold but now was the time to forget about that. Seeing Jonouchi like that made his blood melt. _

_Jonouchi continued to snore as he rolled over again, his blanket tugged down and tangled around his legs. "Tell me again Set," he murmured. _

_Seto stood up and untangled the blanket and pulled it up, resting it on his puppy. He leaned down and kissed Jonouchi's cheek before whispering in his ear. _

_"I love you puppy." _

"Seto!" Jonouchi looked up as he saw Mokuba with his arms crossed. "You promised Seto! You promised to tuck me in!"

Jonouchi got to his feet and approached Mokuba. "I'm so sorry Mokie."

"You say you're sorry but you never change!" Mokuba yelled at him. "You never have time for me and you never eat with us anymore!" Mokuba turned around and ran out of the office and Jonouchi sighed as he dropped into the chair.

"Boy, I sure screwed that up."


	7. Telling Mokuba

Zelia Theb: Well here's another update! No more Otogi yet but he'll be coming back soon!

SetoKaibaWheeler: Is that comment because it's good or because I had the audacity to kill Kaiba? Anyways, here's an update!

Kurama's Oni: Thanks! Finally we get lots of Mokie

Sorry it's taking so long to update. School and work have me swamped!

* * *

"Mokuba!" Jonouchi knocked on the bedroom door as he heard crying from inside. "Mokuba, listen, I'm sorry!"

"Go away!" Mokuba yelled from inside.

"Please Mokuba, just give me a chance."

"No!" The little boy yelled from inside.

Jonouchi sighed, it was almost as bad as when he showed up late to the hospital for Shizuka's operation. She refused to even let anyone in the room. "Listen Mokuba, I'm sorry! I know I messed up. I always mess up. Just give me a chance, Mokie."

The door cracked open and Mokuba peered through the crack. "You promised Seto."

"I know Mokie, it was a mistake. Can I come in?"

Mokuba nodded his head and let Jonouchi come in. Jonouchi took a seat on the small bunk bed as Mokuba seated himself on the ground.

"Seto-"

Jonouchi stopped him and leaned forward, planting his lips on top of Mokuba's head. "Mokuba, I never want to lose you."

"Seto?"

Jonouchi stood up and crossed over to the window, staring at the stars. "Mokuba, it's about time I told you the truth. You're a big boy, you can take it."

Mokuba blinked a few times as he listened.

"I'm not Seto Kaiba."

"What?" Jonouchi felt Mokuba staring at his back.

"Seto is dead, I'm Jonouchi."

"You're a liar!" Mokuba yelled and tried to hit Jonouchi but the man grabbed the kid's arm.

"Why would I lie?" Jonouchi said, his face calm and emotionless.

"I don't know." Mokuba sat on the ground.

"Mokuba, I had to do this. That huge meeting is in a week." Jonouchi sighed as he stood there, leaning heavily on his arms. "I should have told you what I was doing from the beginning but I think I may be in trouble now."

Mokuba blinked his eyes. "You never talk about your work with me, Seto."

Jonouchi turned around towards him. "Are you that thick!? I told you I'm not Seto Kaiba!"

Mokuba ducked and scooted back away from Jonouchi. "Fine," Mokuba said as he crossed his arms. He didn't really want to hear about how Jonouchi screwed up things, if it was really Jonouchi.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this but you've got to Mokuba."

"Have to," Mokuba corrected his speech.

"Shut up," Jonouchi scowled at him. "Listen, no one but Noa knew for the past several days. He only knew 'cause he was helpin' me. Even Yugi only found out earlier today. Otogi knows too and well," Jonouchi halted for a second.

"He hates your guts?" Mokuba supplied.

"Exactly!"

"He's jealous. He's always hated Seto. Threatened him before because he wanted Jou, I mean you."

"Wonderful," Jonouchi muttered in sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. "Well now the moron knows. I've got this meeting in a few days, school in a few weeks, and a blasted tournament in a few months."

Mokuba fell over laughing. Even though he looked like Seto, Jonouchi didn't forget who he was that easily.

"So," Jonouchi drawled. "Are you still mad at me?"

Mokuba frowned as he sat up. "Yes."

"You little jerk," Jonouchi shook his head. "Get to bed, I need sleep too."

"I'll go to bed but you can't sleep."

Jonouchi scowled at the kid. "Fine, I'll go do my work." Jonouchi groaned as he stretched. "Stupid paperwork. How do they expect me to run a business like this? First thing tomorrow I'm hiring some one to do all my work. And I'm firing the rest," Jonouchi mumbled.

"You can't!" Mokuba yelled back from under his covers.

"Shut up!" Jonouchi flipped off the light switch as he opened the door to leave.

"Night Jou, I love you!" Mokuba yelled.

"Good night Mokuba," he left and shut the door behind him.

"Jou!" Jonouchi stopped just as he shut the door. It was Mokuba calling him. He went back in.

"What is it Mokuba?"

"I'm thirsty, can you get me some water?"

"No, get it yourself!" Jonouchi scowled at the kid as he turned around to leave again.

"Man," Mokuba muttered. "That always works with Seto."

* * *

'Does Mokuba realize what he does to me?' Jonouchi shook his head as he tried to get back to his work but his mind kept on slipping away to the younger Kaiba. He finally busied himself with the schedule Noa had given him for the big meeting. Yet, he couldn't keep his mind focused.

Jonouchi sighed, giving up on keeping his mind straight and picked up the phone. Yugi picked up on the third ring, his voice sounding exhausted.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yugi," Jonouchi leaned back into the chair and propped his feet on top of the desk. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Yugi said a bit breathlessly. Jonouchi heard a deeper voice in the background.

"Who are you talking to at this Ra forbidden hour?"

"I'm talking to Jou."

"Jou? So is he calling as our Jou, or as Kaiba?"

"I don't know!" Yugi's voice returned next to the phone. "Yami's just being a grump. So is this a business or personal call? And Yami has a good point. What are you doing up? You can't possibly be getting ready for work!"

"No Yugi, I'm just doing some paperwork."

"Oh," there was a brief pause. "I didn't keep you from doing your work, did I?"

"Oh no," Jonouchi quickly lied. 'No more than everyone else,' he added silently. Jonouchi sighed as he dropped his feet and supported the phone on his shoulder. He quickly brought up a file on his computer and began typing the letter he had to send out to one of the other businesses he was affiliated with.

"Then why are you typing?"

"I do still have work to do," Jonouchi snorted.

"Then I did keep you from doing it!" Yugi yelled defiantly. His loud voice caused Jonouchi to wince away from the phone. He could hear Yami's grumbles on the other end.

"No," Jonouchi growled. "I usually do it at four thirty in the morning when I have to be at work at seven." He rolled his eyes. "Yugi, I'm so swamped in work that if I do anything it'll keep me from me work. This stupid job."

"Yeah? So why did you do it?"

"Huh?" Jonouchi frowned for a second. "Oh, you mean pretending to be Seto?"

"Yeah, why?" Yugi asked in earnestness.

Jonouchi sighed and swallowed hard. Really, he hadn't thought about why exactly he had done it. Did he really care so much about Kaiba Corp? No, before he had hated it. It had always kept Seto so busy that he had wished it didn't exist. "You know I told you about that meeting?"

"Yeah, its tomorrow, right? But you never cared for the company."

"Well, if I got the power to stop Kaiba Corp from going under I will. It was Seto's dream to open Kaiba Lands around the world for kids to enjoy. Can't do that without the company."

"Sure," Yugi said, not sounding too convinced by that answer. "Why are you making a house call at this time? Is something bothering you?"

"What do you do when some one is obsessed with you and living under the same roof?"

"You mean Mokuba?" It wasn't Yugi anymore, which meant Yami had stolen the phone.

"Yo Yami," Jonouchi grinned and heard Yugi in the background.

"Yami! Yami! Give me back the phone! Yami!"

"Yes, I am speaking of Mokuba." Jonouchi frowned. 'How did Yami know about Mokuba?'

"Jou, Mokuba has been after you since before you started dating Kaiba. It was just so obvious." Jonouchi gave a start and felt his stomach twist at the name of his dead boyfriend.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled. "You know you shouldn't mention _him_!"

"Why not? He should be able to deal with it. After all everyone's calling him Kaiba!"

Jonouchi swallowed and went back to work on his letter. He did his best to ignore Yami. They could never imagine what he was going through. He finished it and went

to the next thing.

"What did you really want to talk about?" It was Yugi this time.

"Nothing," Jonouchi answered quickly. _Clickity-Clickity-click._

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed and leave you to your work."

"Fine," Jonouchi hung up the phone and turned his eyes towards the screen. There was a sound from the other side of the room and Jonouchi looked up.

"Who were you talking to?" Mokuba's steely eyes seemed to stare though his soul as he stood there on the other side of the room.

"Yugi," Jonouchi turned his eyes back towards the computer. "Shouldn't you be in bed, Mokuba?"

Mokuba crossed over towards the desk. "You can't function like this Jou. You need sleep."

Jonouchi didn't even look up. "Go to bed, now." He commanded the boy.

"You need sleep," Mokuba's eyes hadn't wavered from him.

"Listen," Jonouchi glowered at him. "I'm an adult, you're not. I need to get this work done so I will. But you need to get to bed, now."

Mokuba watched Jonouchi as he turned back to his computer. "Why are you always talking to Yugi? Can't you trust the rest of us?"

Jonouchi stood up in front of Mokuba. The kid may have finally hit his growth spurt making him come up barely to Jonouchi's chest but at over six feet Jonouchi dwarfed almost everyone. "Give me one reason why I should. Noa thinks I'm an inept idiot and I doubt you could really understand what I'm going through."

Mokuba was staring at the ground. "What about the others?"

"Who am I going to talk to? Obviously Honda would have my head, Bakura is nuts, same thing goes for Malik. Anzu would try to make me feel better and Otogi hates my guts. Yugi isn't even helping much."

"I want the old Jou back!" Mokuba yelled as he stared at Jonouchi.

"Well he's dead," Jonouchi snarled at him. He had no idea why he did what he did next but he did it anyways. He tipped Mokuba's chin up and softly covered his lips with his own. The soft kiss grew hard as Jonouchi's tongue touch Mokuba's lips. It forced its way into Mokuba's mouth, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that, Jonouchi completely dominating until he finally pulled away. "Who I used to be died with your brother."

Mokuba stood there, staring. At first he was disgusted. 'My brother just kissed me.' Then common sense caught up. Sure Jou may look like his brother but he wasn't. Suddenly he wanted more. He wanted more of Katsuya Jonouchi.


	8. The Meeting

anaraz: I'm not stopping!

Misura: Well here's more of the plot for you

The Summer Stars: Glad you like the Yugi/Yami stuff and also glad you liked the end.

Here's more to enjoy! Whew, this is officially the longest chapter I have ever written. Don't expect me to be doing it again any time soon.

Well, anyway, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"How do I look?"

"Great if you want to be saying 'I'm a corporate sleezeball who can't even order around my own people," Mokuba flippantly replied as he eyed Jonouchi's suit and tie.

Jonouchi scowled at the boy as he heard heavy giggling from the other side of the bed beside Mokuba. "No Yami, that's not nice," Yugi said through his giggles.

Jonouchi rapped his fingers on the oak desk beside him until Yugi caught the glower that had been directed towards him. "You know I hate it when you do that Yugi. It's like listening to half a conversation and I believe I deserve to know." Jonouchi raised a questioning eyebrow as Yugi swallowed slightly, seeing the cold sapphire eyes settling on him.

"Um, uh, Yami was just, uh saying, uh..." Yugi got lost in his explanation as the intimidating statute of Jonouchi, or perhaps Kaiba, got the best of him.

Yami instantly took over from there as he scowled at Jonouchi. "That was not very nice Kaiba. I was saying you looked like you belonged in the ranks of the big five and if you went like that not even Mai would consider getting in your pants."

"That was not a nice thing to say Yami. And you know Mai, given an opportunity would hop into bed with Weevil as long as it was sex. And neither was your referring to me as my dead lover very kind."

"Real-ly," Yami smirked. "I thought you were the high priest since you seem to be doing an equally good job at scaring my light shitless."

"I apologize for testing this on you Yugi but I needed to know if I had gotten the attitude and glare down right. Or at least right enough to scare just about anyone. I will need that ability today and I knew Noa and Mokuba would be failures to test it on," Jonouchi said coolly as he turned his glance towards Mokuba. "So the suit and tie is a no. What do you suggest Mokuba and we'll see what Yugi and Yami think of it."

Mokuba flashed a huge grin. Over the past week he had shared soft kisses with Jonouchi but nothing more than that. He had a plan for tonight that he was sure was fool proof. After tonight their relationship wouldn't be the same especially since Yugi and Yami would agree with his outfit choice. The outfit he had in mind had always turned him on since finding it one morning, drenched in semen from both Seto and Jonouchi.

Mokuba hopped off the bed and hurried towards the closet, digging through the large closet and finally pulling out one hangar from which hung a clothing bag. He dragged it out and dropped the large bag on the bed.

"You want me to wear a bag?" Jonouchi asked, letting some of his old humor creep through his stern visage.

"It's in the bag Jou!" This drew a stifled giggle from Yugi until Jonouchi threw a mock scowl at him.

Jonouchi unzipped the bag and froze as he saw the outfit that was lying in the bag. "No," he quickly shook his head.

"C'mon Jou, it would be best and I think recently you've lost some weight and I think you could get away with wearing it."

Jonouchi ran a hand through the chestnut hair. Sure, he had lost some weight since taking this job. It was making him skinnier than he already had been even though he wasn't quite sure it was healthy. The job had been stressful and he had been forced to cut down severely on his eating. He was about equal weight with what Seto had been while he run battle city and that had been virtually skin and bones.

"No Mokuba, I refuse to wear that," he pointed at the outfit in the bag. It brought back so many memories.

Yugi hopped to his feet and crossed towards the outfit. He recognized it from battle city. "It would be best Jou," Yugi said quietly.

"Fine," Jonouchi snarled as he snatched up the outfit and stormed into the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later with the white coat flaring around him over the tight black pants and shirt. The buckles on his arms however Jonouchi had not bothered with, not wanting to mess with them until he was certain that he wasn't going to change again.

Jonouchi heard catcalls as Yami took over again. "Bring on the duels High Priest!"

"Fine, I'll wear it," Jonouchi snapped as he stood there messing with the buckles, desperately trying to get them on.

Mokuba scurried towards him and motioned for Jonouchi to kneel down. He did and Mokuba tightened the straps around his right arm.

"Thanks kid," he said as he stood up and ruffled Mokuba's hair. He snagged the tall boots out of the closet to finish his outfit.

* * *

Jonouchi swallowed hard as he steeled himself upon entering the large building that was Kaiba Corp. He tightened his hand briefly around the handle of his briefcase. This was it, the meeting that he had trained so hard for.

"Good day Mr. Kaiba," the elderly woman at the front desk nodded at him as he walked past.

He gave a brief nod of his head as he headed towards the elevator. He pressed the button leading to the top floor where his office lay.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba," Victoria chirped. "Today is the big day."

"Yes," Jonouchi said mutely. "What's on my schedule before then?"

She shoved a pile of paperwork over to him. "You have these to go over and, oh yes, Mr. Otogi called and wants a call back as soon as you have a chance."

"Very well," Jonouchi tucked the papers under his arm as he headed towards the office. He sat down, pulling his laptop out of his briefcase and clicking it on. He checked his mail quickly and noticed that among the normal stuff there was an e-mail from Yugi. When he opened the mail there was an animated heading that read 'GOOD LUCK!!!' above a picture of the gang, extremely chibified. A small smile, quirked over Jonouchi's lips as he saw it.

Jonouchi flickered through the rest of the mail and figured there was no use in postponing the call any longer. He dialed the number the person at the counter of Otogi's game shop finally picking up after numerous rings.

"Hello, this is the Flying Monkey Game Shop, Hiroto Honda speaking."

"Hello Honda, I am returning a call from your boss." Jonouchi dropped his voice to an icy tone as he answered.

"JOU?!?" Honda all but screamed.

"Please call me Kaiba-san, or Mr. Kaiba or even just Kaiba. It doesn't bother me which one."

"Yes, Kai-ba."

"Honda, I'm returning the call your boyfriend gave me, now would you be kind enough to transfer this call?"

"He's," Honda's voice faltered slightly. "Busy," Honda finished. Jonouchi frowned as he heard a moan from the other side of the phone.

"Oooh, Otogi, lower." Another moan sounded. "Just keep it up, work it, harder. Harder!"

"Busy indeed." Jonouchi seethed.

"Otogi! Get your sexy ass moving and pick up this phone!" Jonouchi practically bellowed. The moaning stopped, as there was a slight click.

"Yes puppy?"

"Shut your asshole up!" Jonouchi snarled.

"Good luck Kaiba-san," Otogi said softly. "Show those suits what real games are all about."

"You bet I will dice-head."

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, this better not be a waste of time," a wiry man said as he looked at Jonouchi through his thick glasses.

"Don't worry Mr. Takenoshi," Jonouchi told him calmly. Jonouchi calmly slid the keycard around his neck through the lock and the gate slid slowly open. The four other people, including the CEOs of some of the wealthiest companies in the world were eyeing him, a bit skeptically. There was Takenoshi whose companies developed gaming systems for arcades, Samura who developed computers, Radgies who had recently a series of virtual reality games, Halivand who was a master of all sorts of role playing games, and of course Crawford. Their thin black suits were so different than his own trench coat and tight black clothes. It was obvious who was in control this time. Even Marion Crawford shied away from him.

"You won't be disappointed." Jonouchi eyed each of them cautiously. All his preparing had come down to this one final day, this final moment.

* * *

_"Jonouchi, you look like a monkey in that outfit," Seto sneered as soon as he saw the blond duelist, his outfit showing his lean body and well-muscled shoulders and back Seto had to swallow hard just not to ravish him. But no, he was Seto Kaiba and nothing would change that. Even if he grew angry enough to explode every time he saw the blonde bimbo hanging all over his puppy. _

_"Hey! Kaiba! We came ta rescue ya and dat's all da thanks we get!!!" _

_Seto smirked as he stood there. He had gone and gotten his puppy all riled up again. "I didn't ask for your help mutt and neither do I need it," Seto snorted as he turned away from Jonouchi. He saw Mokuba's eyes pleading towards him. He knew Mokuba wanted him to just admit his feelings to the blond but he couldn't do it. _

_"Congratulations on making it this far, Mr. Kaiba." _

_"What are you talking about?" Seto snarled at the voices. "I escaped the lava pool! The game is over." _

_"Oh, but now there is a new way to summon the ultimate dragon." _

_"You rewrote the programming," Seto glowered at each of them in turn as he made his statement. No one messed with his programs, absolutely no one. The huge beast stepped out in front of its masters, each head turning towards them as the roars made the ground shake. Beneath where they stood was a mainframe of computer data. _

_"I summon Harpy Lady!" _

_A laugh boomed around the room as the monster fell to the ground. "This is a special room with a seal of the Lord of Dragons. Only dragon monsters can be played in this room." _

_Seto felt a laugh rise in his throat at their idioticy. "You dare challenge me to a battle of dragons?" He echoed as he looked at them incredulously. _

_As soon as the words had come out of his mouth he noticed Yugi and the mutt nod to each other. In turn they each summoned a dragon, Yugi summoned Curse of Dragon while Jonouchi, his powerful Red Eyes. _

_"I summon Harpie's Pet Dragon," Mai declared as she smirked at Seto. Seto knew who would win this battle of wits. Her dragon paled in comparison to his beast. _

_"I summon The Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seto declared as his Blue Eyes burst out, roaring as it appeared in the room. All five of their dragons attacked, ready to leave nothing in the place of the legendary dragon, only to have their attacks countered. _

_"Thanks to the fact that our monster is formed of five different attributes the only type that can affect it is a monster of light." While they continued to attack Seto felt despair take over. There was no way they would win as the dragons stood at a stand still. _

_"However, one of your team does not have a dragon to defend with." Seto's eyes swiveled towards where the big five were staring, at Mokuba. The attack went straight on, Mokuba never had a chance._

_"Red Eyes! Block it!" Seto stared at Jonouchi as his huge black dragon flew before Mokuba, taking the full blow of the attack. The small white numbers on Jonouchi's life point counter flew by, clicking down to zero. When it struck zero it was like a drum had pounded in Seto's head as Katsuya Jonouchi began disappearing. Seto clenched his fists tightly Yugi yelled for his friend, the only part of him left was his grinning visage as he threw his thumb up and then disappeared. _

_Seto couldn't believe it. He was gone. His heart was pounding as he stared at the place his puppy had been. He had sacrificed himself, for Mokuba. Seto couldn't believe it. The mutt hated him but had given everything up for Mokuba, his brother._

_'I'll repay you puppy, I promise.'_

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take a seat within a pod," Jonouchi ordered as he waved his hand towards the circle of pods in the room full of machinery. Each of the CEOs looked at him nervously but followed directions nevertheless. Jonouchi took his own in front of the machinery that controlled the pods. He gave a slight nod to signify he was ready once he slipped the deck in the small card reader that popped out.

"Begin!"

Jonouchi relaxed his body as the faceplate slide over his eyes and he felt himself falling. He hit the ground gracefully and returned to his feet as he gave his party a cursory glance. They seemed to be functioning alright but were a bit wary about the realness of this virtual world.

"This game is made from many technological revolutions, combining together my virtual technology, role playing, basic adventure game components and duel monsters. The reality of this virtual technology is the basis from which all games in KaibaLand will be built."

Jonouchi saw a few nods as his party glanced around. So far, so good.

* * *

"Have you told him yet?" Noa frowned as the voice asked the question and he saw the sadness cross over the face he was staring at.

"Not yet. I haven't even seen him and I don't particularly trust any one else to do it. I'll tell him soon."

"I'm growing impatient."

"I'm sorry," Noa whispered as the computer clicked off. He sighed as he sat there.

"So, you still haven't told him," Mokuba commented from the doorway. "How long are you going to hold this off?"

"As long as I can," Noa said, his sapphire eyes sad as he sat there, staring at the empty screen.

"They're both going to be mad at you when they find out," Noa pushed away from the computer as he watched Mokuba standing there with his arms crossed.

"Why are you complaining? When I tell you loose everything."

"Yeah," Mokuba looked down at Noa.

"And sometimes lies just need to be told."

* * *

"Blue Eyes! Attack!" Jonouchi ordered calmly as the burst of lightning shot from the dragon's mouth. Each of the CEOs were doing rather well with most only having lost a few hundred life points for being unfamiliar with the game. Crawford however was keeping up well with him. That did not surprise him.

"Your Blue Eyes White Dragon is as deadly as ever, Mr. Kaiba," Marion said as she offered a polite smile towards him. Jonouchi gave her a slight nod as he knelt down and pocketed the scorecard. The trench whipped behind him in the wind of the virtual atmosphere.

His eyes riveted to the woods as he saw something in the woods. "I'll be with you in a minute ladies and gentlemen," Jonouchi said as he nodded towards them. "You can continue on towards the town. I have something that requires my attention."

They all nodded in agreement and Jonouchi took off running towards the woods. He had always been a fast runner and this time his speed was needed as he gained on the thing he was chasing. When he spotted it he stopped in shock before his mind caught up to him.

It was a perfect virtual rendition of his lover, his long purple trench coat waving behind him. Jonouchi remembered what Seto had said about making virtual clones of himself to duel against. They had run into one in Noa's virtual world.

Jonouchi sighed, his emotions a mixture of the sadness he was feeling and anguish. He should know better than to have these sorts of wishes. Seto would never return, he should have known better than to get his hopes up. The virtual Seto turned and a shocked expression played over his stern features.

Jonouchi's jaw dropped with shock at the expression and the virtual Seto tore off running, Jonouchi hot on his trail.

"Stop! I want to talk! Stop!" Jonouchi threw all his energy into racing after the virtual Seto. The virtual Seto's coat snagged on a low branch and Jonouchi jumped on him. They rolled down the hill, finally stopping with Jonouchi atop the virtual Seto. "What the hell is wrong with you? I told you to stop!"

"Are you a virtual copy? You look like it but you don't. Or is this Noa's idea of a joke?"

Jonouchi stumbled backwards. "Who are you?"

"You have no business asking me that," the virtual Seto snorted.

"Fine, I'm Seto Kaiba, the creator of this thing." Jonouchi snarled at him.

"No you aren't. Seto Kaiba is dead. All that's left of him is a figment of memory."

Jonouchi stood there, opening his mouth to say something but then quickly closing it again. "You're right, I'm totally wrong." He backed away from the virtual Seto, slowly leaving him and heading back towards his associates.

* * *

"Kaiba-san! Has everything been taken care of," Jonouchi glanced up as he approached his colleagues.

"Yes, it has Miss Crawford," he calmly said.

"What was wrong?"

"A slight glitch that has been remedied," Jonouchi said before she could say anything else.

"I sure hope you don't develop such glitches in your psyche when the time comes for the tournament." Crawford seethed as she stopped before Jonouchi.

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure that deck is ready on time." Jonouchi whispered before stepping in front of the group. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Jonouchi said as he raised his voice to get their attentions. "Seeing as you have all adapted well to the game I would like to allow you to take place in a tournament of sorts. This will be one of the main features of this game. The tournament is in a gladiator setting, pitting champions, who are players from around the world, against each other.'

"It takes place in the coliseum and this gives the players a chance to go against a live opponent, rather than the computer. Now if you will, follow me into the arena."

There were several nods of approval as they all followed Jonouchi into the large arena, most of them refusing to wear any special garb. But Crawford was soaking it up as soon as she had come out in a baroness dress.

* * *

_"Jou? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Yugi's tired voice said. "I know you've gotten used to abnormal hours but some of us do sleep."_

_"Don't worry Yugi. This time it's for a good reason and you'll be paid for it." _

_A yawn sounded over the phone. "I don't wanna be paid Jou. I wanna go to bed." _

_"How does fifty dollars an hour, for dueling sound to you?" _

_"What!?!" Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs. Jonouchi pulled the phone away from his ear slightly, trying to mute the noise a little. "What's the catch?" _

_"Catch?" Jonouchi feigned innocence even though he knew Yugi would see right through it. _

_"There's always a catch Jou. You might be nice but no one hands out that type of money when you know I would duel for free."_

_"Okay, there are a few things. It's in virtual reality, you must be in costume, you can't let anyone know it's you, and one other thing."_

_"What Jou?" Yugi asked earnestly. _

_"You have to lose, and if you're willing to help you need to be down here to Kaiba Corp. in twenty minutes." _

_Yugi's face paled as he heard the words. "You're paying me to lose a duel?"_

_"Yes, you and everyone else. The offer is open to anyone in the gang who can duel. I'll meet with each of you before and give you information on your opponent, and just how hard to go on them." _

* * *

"I need to check out some last minute things. Please, proceed into the waiting room. You'll be called individually to face your opponent," Jonouchi told them as he left, tails of the trench coat flying behind him as he stalked towards the challengers' dressing room.

He threw the door open as he stalked inside.

"Well, look who finally decided to show his face! The master himself!"

"Shut up Honda before I remove your reason for being male myself," Jonouchi snapped. He glowered at all of them who were sitting there in full costume.

Honda laughed at the threat but then stopped as he caught the seriousness in his eyes. "Take it that wasn't part of the big bad CEO act."

"No, it wasn't." Jonouchi walked around towards the front of the room.

"I foresee he's going to be one hell of an ass today," Isis whispered as her two lovers stifled their laughs.

Today was going to be a hard day, and it wasn't even over yet. Jonouchi rubbed his sinuses as he stood there trying to work away the headache that was battering at his senses. "Alright, out of all of you, only five will duel one of my associates. The five are as listed: Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Bakura, and Malik. All five of you are put on severe restrictions, except for Otogi. You'll be against Marion Crawford."

A groan sounded from Otogi's lips as he leaned against Honda. "Do I have to let her win?"

"It would be appreciated but not necessary," Jonouchi quipped. "Shizuka and Isis, you'll either be going against each other or virtual opponents. I don't care what you do, and Yugi, well, you'll see."

Yugi frowned at his friend, wondering just why Jonouchi was smirking. It was obvious to the short teen that Jonouchi had something up his sleeve but he didn't know what.

"Is there something wrong Jou?" Yugi whispered as he grabbed Jonouchi's arm while the others were preparing for their impending duels. Jonouchi's face softened and the sapphire eyes lost some of their intensity.

"I'll tell you later Yugi," Jonouchi quickly told him before leaving the room. Nothing made sense. The virtual Seto asking him those questions keyed him into the fact that something else was going on that he wasn't aware of. Which meant he would have to have a little man to man talk with Noa.

Jonouchi took the long way back to his associates, only to find that several of them had already completed their duels.

"You're up next, Kaiba-san."

Jonouchi nodded his head as he walked out towards the arena. The wind whipped his trench coat as he saw Yugi's eyes widen. "It's just between you and me, Mutou," Jonouchi snarled as Yugi nodded his head.

"Yes Kaiba," Yami said, having taken over, as the two duel disks snapped to life. They drew their cards as Jonouchi drew in a deep breath, slowly letting it out before he glanced at his cards.

"I play three cards face down and Dark Clown Master-Sagi in attack mode." Jonouchi said as he placed the cards. He knew Yami would attack. He always did. He knew Seto hadn't used that combo recently, usually opting to use the Battle Ox-Deck Destruction Virus of Death-Shrink combo. "Turn end," he nodded his head towards Yami and the Pharaoh made his move.

"I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" Jonouchi kept his face emotionless even though if Yami attacked his monster would still remain on the field and he would loose life points. But it was worth it.

Jonouchi stood there, his stance the same as Yami glanced at his cards and then back at the face down cards on the field.

"Turn end," Yami told him calmly.

"One monster, face down." Jonouchi snarled at him as Yami caught his eyes. Yami knew that look, the same look that he had received back in Duelist Kingdom. It said 'give me your best shot.'

/Yami! Remember the rules!/ Yugi yelped as he touched Yami's mind.

Yugi, all those rules are out the window. We're going against Kaiba now.

/Yami, it's Jou, not Kaiba./ Yugi pointed out.

Kaiba-Jou, same thing! He wants us to go all out Yugi. Look at his eyes.

Yugi touched Yami's memory, taking a gander at their opponent's stance. He was deathly serious about this game. Today Jonouchi was going to pull out all the stops and give his associates a taste of real duel monsters.

/Okay Yami, let's show those suits how to play./

"Are you going to move Mutou or are you waiting for both of us to die of old age?"

* * *

"They're seriously going at it!" Bakura yelled as he ran up towards where the rest of the gang was watching the duel in suspense. "My bet's on the Pharaoh!"

"Then I'm betting on the High Priest," Marik snorted as he caught Bakura's glower.

"Beat him!" Shizuka yelled to her older brother and a yelp sounded as Anzu slapped her butt.

"You guys do realize that if Jou wins we'll never hear the end of this, right?" Anzu pointed out as she sat down and pulled Shizuka down in her lap. She moved her hands towards Shizuka's legs and stroked her inner thigh.

"Who do I cheer for?" Honda asked as a befuddled look crossed his face.

"Yugi," Otogi said as he rolled his eyes. "Just because I've got a meeting with him tomorrow and he'd rub it in my face. Especially since Crawford seriously kicked my ass and I'm sure he's never going to hear the end of that."

"Okay," Honda said as he leaned out towards the arena. "Knock him on his trench coated butt, Yugi!"

Yami gave a wary thumb's up and Honda leaned back satisfied.

* * *

"I summon my King's Knight in attack mode, which allows me to summon Jack's Knight." Yami said defiantly. "Jack's Knight, attack his facedown monster."

The monster slashed down, attacking Jonouchi's facedown monster. The Man-Eater Bug rose up and attacked and both were destroyed.

"Fine, I highly doubt you have anything else," Yami snarled at the emotionless man standing across from him. "King's Knight, attack his Dark Clown Master-Sagi."

At that point a smirk broke across Jonouchi's face. He brought an arm up and pointed a long finger at Yami. "You triggered my trap!" Jonouchi declared as one of the cards flipped face up. "Deck-Destruction Virus of Death! Now everyone of your cards will be infected."

* * *

Anzu was shaking her fist as she watched. She had dumped Shizuka off her lap in her frustration. "That was a cheap shot!"

"Good move," Bakura mused as he sat on the floor, his Hikari in his lap.

"You'd think so."

The King's Knight and Jack's Knight burst into pieces and Yami slid the two cards into the graveyard of the Duel Disk. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about the virus card. He needed to take this as serious as he would take Kaiba. Jonouchi had learned the trade well, as he had learned every one of Kaiba's tricks. He growled as red met icy blue.

"Nice move, Kaiba-san." Yami said coolly.

"This is only the beginning Mutou," Jonouchi's eyes flickered towards him, watching calmly. "I summon Sapphire Dragon in attack mode!" A large dragon rose up and roared loudly. "Sapphire Dragon, attack Queen's Knight!" The burst came from its mouth and destroyed Yami's Queen's Knight, leaving Yami's life points at 3600 and Jonouchi's at 3000. "Turn end."

Yami nodded his head as he stared hard at Jonouchi. His chances were starting to look ugly but he needed to try. "I place Kuribo in defense mode and one card face down." He knew Kuribo and multiply would only hold Jonouchi off for so long, but hopefully it was long enough for him to think of something. "Then I'll play the Eye of Truth!"

Jonouchi sighed and placed his hand on the duel disk, essentially showing Yami his hand as was required by the magic card he had played. Yami sighed in relief as he saw that nothing in the hand could hurt him too badly. In his hand was Kaizer Seahorse, Vampire Lord, and Blue Eyes Shining Dragon.

"Turn end," Yami said as Jonouchi drew his card.

"Jar of Greed," he declared as he played the card and drew two more. Yami swallowed as the two cards revealed themselves. He had drawn X-head cannon and the first of three Blue Eyes White Dragons that Yami knew resided in that deck. "I summon X-head cannon in attack mode and end my turn."

Yami nodded his head, knowing that Jonouchi had seen Kuribo used so many times he was sure to know what was coming and wasn't wasting his attacks.

It was a practical move he was going for but difficult to do, Yami knew. Jonouchi was trying to summon the two most powerful cards in his entire deck: XYZ-dragon cannon and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"I summon, my Retrained Elven Swordsman in defense mode and place two cards face down. Turn end." Yami said calmly. He could feel his gut wrenching because he knew if he didn't pull something off soon he was going to loose this duel.

Jonouchi pulled his next card, Magic Jammer and laid it face down. "X-head cannon, destroy his Retrained Elven Swordsman." Jonouchi commanded and Yami shielded his face as his monster was destroyed. At least he was unrecognizable in his costume. That way he wouldn't need to let anyone know of this embarrassing defeat. Sure he had the cards to wipe out a few of Jonouchi's monsters and he could postpone him for a while but it wouldn't last very long. "Sapphire Dragon, attack his Kuribo."

Suddenly the Kuribo multiplied before Jonouchi's eyes. He snarled as the attack was taken.

"Activate Magic Jammer. I'll discard Blue Eye Shinning Dragon to destroy multiply." Jonouchi said, somehow retaining his calm demeanor. Yami wasn't surprised however. Jonouchi had every reason to be calm. He had set Yami up with the deck destruction card and currently held in his hand one of the three Blue Eyes White Dragons in his possession, and not to mention the only ones to exist. Both of them knew that this duel was going to be very one-sided.

The Kuribo was quickly destroyed; leaving Yami defenseless and thankful that Jonouchi had no more monsters on his field with which to attack his lifepoints. "Turn end," Jonouchi quipped calmly.

"Phantom Beast King Gazelle in defense mode and I activate Sealing Swords of Light. Turn end." Yami said as he nodded back to Jonouchi who was currently encased in a cage of swords, along with his monsters. Yami knew he had nothing in his deck that could win this, since he had laid aside the Egyptian God Cards. Even if they were in his deck, he would never use them on Jonouchi.

Jonouchi drew his next card, Z-Metal Caterpillar. "I summon Z-Metal Caterpillar in attack mode. Turn end."

Yami drew a breath in as he stood there. At this rate by the time the swords wore off he'd be facing at least one of the two nastiest monsters to reside in Jonouchi's deck. Feral Imp in defense mode and one card face down. Turn end."

Jonouchi drew his next card, fusion. "I summon Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode. Turn end." He said in an emotionless tone.

Yami nodded his head as he drew his next card. It was Black Magician Girl, which wouldn't help him, considering it was infected. "Turn end," Yami said without making a move. He had one more turn before the swords wore off.

Jonouchi drew Blood Vors and looked calmly up at Yami. "I summon Blood Vors in attack mode. Turn end."

"I summon Silver Fang in defense mode. Turn end." Yami said as he lowered his head and the swords disappeared. He has Silver Fang, Feral Imp, and Phantom Beast King Gazelle to protect his life points but it would only last so long.

Jonouchi's next card was his second Blue Eyes, which only left one left. "I sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse, and thanks to its effect I can summon this." Jonouchi's fingers flipped around as he held out a single card. The Blue Eyes White Dragon, and placed it on the card reader. The hologram jumped to life, roaring, its teeth gleamed as it perched right in front of its master.

* * *

"And the Pharaoh is done for," Bakura commented as every one of the duelists leaned forward, watching the duel closely.

"My big brother's going to do it!" Shizuka whispered excitedly as she bounced slightly in Isis' lap.

"The Pharaoh is not beaten yet. This is however a battle worth watching. Perhaps not an epic battle but a prelude to one. This is a fight between the Pharaoh and his dearest friend, in the honor of the Pharaoh's greatest rival."

"But this isn't really serious, is it Isis?" Shizuka whispered, worried for her brother.

"Not yet but this tournament worries me. Great forces will come into play in the upcoming duels. What we thought was the end may only be the beginning of what is to come."

"What?" Marik and Bakura said simultaneously.

* * *

A single long finger pointed towards one of Yami's monsters. "Blue Eyes! White-lightning!" The burst from the monster's attack caused Yami to stumble back. His Silver Fang never stood a chance against the giant dragon and they all knew it. It would be far less embarrassing if he just surrendered. But no, that wasn't what Jonouchi wanted. He wanted Yami to fight him with everything he had. "X-head cannon, attack his Feral Imp. Blood Vors, attack his Phantom Beast King Gazelle." The two monsters were obliterated before Yami's eyes.

"Turn end," Jonouchi said calmly, his ice blue looking deadlier than ever as the virtual wind swept up his trench coat and ruffled his chestnut hair.

"I'll activate the magic card Brain Control!" Yami yelled as his facedown card flipped up. "And I'll take control of your Blue Eyes!"

Jonouchi swore quietly as he saw the dragon proceed to Yami's side. 'Don't worry Seto, Yami won't have your Blue Eyes for long.'

"Blue Eyes! Attack X-head cannon!"

"Activate trap!"

"What?"

"Ring of Destruction!" The large ring formed around the dragon's neck blinking as it counted down the moments. "Activate spell card, Ring of Defense." Jonouchi said as the shield came up to protect him. When the dragon was destroyed he was protected. Yami however was not as lucky. Yami's lifepoints were brought down to 500 whereas Jonouchi's were still at 3000.

"Turn end," Yugi sighed.

"Fine," Jonouchi drew his next card. "It's been fun Mutou. I summon Y-Dragon Head in attack mode and combine them. XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack his life points directly!"

"Activate trap! Magic Cylinder," Yami yelled out as the attack was stopped and reflected back at Jonouchi's life points.

"Shit," he muttered as his life points dropped down to 200. "So, you still have some fight left. End turn."

Yami sighed as he drew his next card. "I put one card face down. Turn end."

Jonouchi pulled his next card. "I play Dian Keto to reinforce my life points by one thousand points. Blood Vors attack his life points directly!"

"Activate trap! Mirror Force!"

Jonouchi growled as he saw all his monsters destroyed. Things weren't going good. How was it that Yami had recovered from the blows he had dealt him, only to bring him down to a mere 1200 life points?

"End turn," Jonouchi sighed as he glowered at Yami.

Yami drew his next card and glanced at his hand. He had nothing to lie except spellbinding circle. It wasn't going to help him eliminate Jonouchi's remaining lifepoints. "One card face down. Turn end."

"Monster Reborn! And I'll use it on the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Blue Eyes! White lightning!"

"Activate trap!"

Jonouchi snarled. He was officially annoyed.

"Spellbinding Circle," the circle ensnared the dragon and its points were reduced but not enough for Yami to destroy. "Turn end."

"I summon Berfomet in attack mode and use Monster Reborn on Phantom Beast King Gazelle. Then I'll use Fusion to form Winged Phantom Beast Chimera. Chimera! Attack Blue Eyes!"

A growl formed from low in Jonouchi's throat as his weakened dragon was destroyed.

"Turn end."

Jonouchi angrily drew his next card from his deck and slid it into his hand. He had been taken down to 800 lifepoints and wasn't going to let it happen again. "I lay one card face down. XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack Chimera!"

The machine beast attacked, bringing Yami's creature down and dropping the Pharaoh's life points to zero.

"Good duel," Yami said politely.

"Whatever," Jonouchi snorted as he glowered at the outstretched hand.

"I look forward to dueling you again Kaiba-san." Yugi took over and looked shocked as Jonouchi turned on heel, and stormed off his white trench coat flapping behind him.

"Wait for me big brother!" Mokuba yelled as he ran after Jonouchi.

/What did you do Yami?/

Aibou? I only congratulated him and told him I looked forward to dueling him again. Yugi could sense the confusion in Yami's voice. He was confused as well. Jonouchi had just won the duel, hadn't he? Then why was he so angry?


End file.
